


Desert roses bloom brightest

by Blueberyunicorn12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Force Bond, Force Neutral Au, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll put warning in each chapter as not to spoil anything, Knotting, Omegaverse, Scientist Kylo, a/b/o dynamics, alpha kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberyunicorn12/pseuds/Blueberyunicorn12
Summary: Kylo rejects both sides of the force and lives out his days on Tatooine. The force drew him to his ancestors farm and he uses it as a home base for his experiments. There are several caves full of kyber crystals which he cultivates and protects. One day a disturbance comes in from outside the main cluster and his word gets flipped upside down. Who is this mystery woman and what does she want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I suck at intros so just read it and it’ll make sense.

Sand swirls around Kylo as he surveys the dunes to check his equipment. Earlier that night he got reports of a disturbance near the cave entrance, but it was far too cold to be wandering the desert. The morning sun bakes the tawny landscape and illuminates the source of the disruption. In the minimal shade offered lays an animals crumpled body. Kylo can smell blood and it’s humanoid that much he knows for sure. As his speeder gets closer he can make out that it isn’t fur but tan robes fanned out around their broken form. What appears to be a human female is badly wounded and unconscious. Although unmoving, ragged breaths continue to wrack her body.  
Long claw marks slash through her tunic and blood splatters her face with no definite source.  
Kylo dismounts his speeder and crouches beside her. His brow furrows as he tries to decipher the scene before him.  
They won’t last a day in the heat, it’s a miracle they survived the night in their condition.  
Whether they knew what the cave contains or not is a mystery. If they are a threat to the crystals he would be better off taking them out while they are down. However if they happen to be an innocent he couldn’t live with the guilt.  
The smart decision would be to leave the girl where she lay, nature will decide her fate. Yet Kylo can’t seem to leave, she’s too intriguing. She smells of coppery blood and acidic bile, sour alien fluids and under it all an almost imperceptible sweetness. He can’t decide which draws him to her more.  
Against his better judgement Kylo collects the tiny girl into his arms and rides home with her strapped to his chest.  
—————————  
Once they reach his base he dismounts, the stranger dead weight in his grasp. Kylo carries her to the designated infirmary. Although the star base is oversized and mostly empty, he can’t deny the benefit of having the specialized rooms.  
Carefully he places the girl onto a rather dusty examination table. Kylo frowns at the mess and sets about cleaning the bed beside them, seeing as he needs to assess and clean her anyways, so he might as well be thorough. He wipes down the surface, heading to the nearby linen closet for fresh sheets. Once the bed is made he gathers some medical supplies from the cabinets, unsure of what he will find. Carefully he feels for her pulse and listens to her breathing. Her heart rate is normal and it doesn’t sound as though she punctured either lung. The girls temperature is what worries him, she is well above the human average. Kylo figures she is fighting off infection and has been baking in the sun for a couple hours but takes note to check it again later. Next he needs to remove her filthy clothes and check the lacerations on her ribs. With a pair of scissors her cuts across the sleeves and down the neckline of her robes. Peeling off the blood caked fabric he finds her to be wearing protective arm wraps, a breast band and leggings. The jagged wounds run from below her left armpit to her right hip. Kylo, blushing lightly, proceeds to cut through the thin fabric binding her small breasts. Uncovering her body fully he notices how skinny they are. Firm muscle lines their form but they are definitely malnourished. Kylo’s heart twinges at that but he’s not sure why. Seeing as they are already exposed he decides to just take off the threadbare pants and plain underwear as well. Now completely bare he has to figure out how to clean them of the dried on mud and gore. Seeing as they might have some internal damage he decides to try to wash them here. He leaves for the refresher and fills a basin with warm water and some antibacterial soap. Scrunching his nose up at the almost gratingly clinical smell he brings it back to the table. Dipping a cloth into the bubbly water he begins gently scrubbing away the grime.  
Two water changes later and finally his little stranger is starting to look like a person again. Underneath the filth she has long brown hair and tanned skin with freckles dusting the surface. Although he did his best to brush out all the mud, her hair could still use a wash. Other than the claw marks the only other wounds are busted knuckles (possibly broken on her right hand) and a severely sprained ankle. All things considered she isn’t too worse for wear. A week or two of bed rest should have her back to normal. The most worrying thing is that she has yet to wake. Lightly probing with the force he finds blackness, she is completely knocked out. Although something about her mind feels off. Shaking his head he moves on, he has to try and do something with the nasty looking lacerations. First he pours a healthy amount of hydrogen peroxide in them and dabs away the pink foam it creates. The good news is they don’t puncture the body cavity, but they are too deep for simple bandages and he elects to use some bacta to fill them in. The black slime smells horrendous, like bleach and sulfur mixed together. Kylo quickly unscrews the jar to scoop a large amount up with a tongue depressor. He shuts the lid fast, banishing the worst of the disgusting smell. He repeats the process till he has three lined up, one for every crevice. With the worst part completed he starts to smear the ooze into her broken skin. He liberally applies it, even so it won’t fully heal her. Thankfully she is still out, he knows from experience that it isn’t pleasant and the pain would be overwhelming at this point. Once the bacta is in place he places clean gauze patches over it and wraps her torso to keep everything contained.  
Kylo cradles her to his chest and moves her to the clean bed. Softly setting her head on a pillow he pulls the sheets up around her chest, even unconscious he wants to give the girl her dignity. He takes an IV and as gentle as possible inserts the line into her not broken hand. Sighing he sits back and checks his handiwork. The girl has been taken to safety, cleaned and treated for her wounds. He still wonders how on earth she’s still alive but nevertheless he’s glad she is. Perhaps it is the Alpha in him but he feels a strong need to protect this mystery woman. Deciding to worry about it another time, Kylo disposes of the ruined clothes. He leaves the bathroom light on for her when he finally leaves.  
—————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I wrote that first part while high on pain meds after my wisdom teeth surgery. Like thank y’all so much for the kind replies and I’m sorry I totally don’t edit my works at all besides reading it twice lol

_ Truth be told it’s really lonely and having something other than a droid to talk to would be refreshing. _

It has been around seven hours since Kylo took in the stranger. He is lying on his bed contemplating her future when he feels a proding sensation in his mind. Immediately on the offense he grabs for his saber, the force disturbance deeply troubling. He closes his eyes and focused on the intruder, but what he finds causes him to drop his weapon in shock. It’s coming from  _ inside the compound _ . Kylo frantically checks the holopad beside his bed and finds that none of the defenses have been triggered. That means the only person inside is  _ her.  _ He clears his mind and tries again to sense her. Fear and pain radiate out, the force of it causing him to fall back. Pushing past the overwhelming feelings he finds ...nothing. There is no motive or thoughts being projected. It’s as though she is unconsciously broadcasting her current feelings. Kylo shakes his head, only children have that lack of restrain. She must have some sort of agenda and he needs to be cautious around her. First and foremost however he needs to actually meet her now that she’s awake. 

—————————

Pain. That’s the first thing to register in Rey’s mind. She woke up in a bed that wasn’t her own and had no idea how she got there. Her whole body aches and her dry throat is begging her to go find some water. She tries to raise herself up off of the mattress but the sharp pain in her abdomen quick forces her to fall flat. Worry burns in her mind still, the unknowns causing her to spiral into a panic.  _ Where am I? Who brought me here? Am I a prisoner? And what do they want with me? _ A soft tapping against the door tears her from her hypotheticals. Afraid and vulnerable, she grabs a nearby IV hook and prepares to make a run for it. The handle clicks and an enormous man steps through the doorway. He has to slouch slightly to fit and he’s carrying a tray of food. His eyes go wide when he sees Rey holding the rod defensively and he nearly drops the tray. “What are you doing??? You’re going to hurt yourself even more!” He smoothly sets down the food and quickly grabs both of her hands in one enormous palm. In shock Rey just stares blankly at him, not knowing what to do next. He eases the metal device from her grasp and gently sets it down. The man looks down at her and blushes slightly. Rey turns her head confused and then becomes painfully aware she is completely nude. They both look away awkwardly while the stranger steps back and releases her hands. Rey groans, the adrenaline rush bottoming out and leaving intense pain in its wake. The man steps forward and Rey curls in on herself on instinct. He puts both hands up in submission. “Please I just want to help.” She looks up at him slightly. His voice is low and soft and he seems to truly mean it. He takes another step forward and reaches for the cabinet across from her. “See? I have pain medication.” Rey shoots up to grab it from him and howls in pain. The stranger shakes his head. “Honestly you have to stop moving. I’ll come to you okay?” She nods and collapses back again the pillow. He proceeds to take out a sterile needle and draw up some milky fluid. Crossing the room in only two strides he injects the medication into her IV bag. Rey relaxes slightly but doesn’t fully trust the stranger yet. He sighs and turns to grab the tray. Slowly he holds it out to her, trying his best to seem non threatening. Rey looks at him cautiously then grabs it, albeit rather quickly. He has brought her some sort of sweet juice and a portion of stew. The man has a slightly amused face as he watched her quickly down the entirety of the food before her. Rey sighed contently and feels a little embarrassed as she holds the tray out for him to take. He smiles and sets it back on the table before turning to go into the bathroom. Rey watches curiously to see what he does. The man comes back with a soft blue gown and hands it to her. He politely turns his back to give her a chance to dress. She clears her throat and he turns back. He sits down in one of the chair beside the bed and starts to speak again in that deep voice. “My name is Kylo. I found you unconscious on my property this morning. I brought you back to my home and treated your wounds. I’ll be honest you are lucky to be alive.” Rey blinks slowly, the pain medication starting to take effect. She clears her throat and chooses her words carefully. “What do you want from me?” Kylo wastes no time before answering. “Just your name.” She shakes her head. “No. Everyone wants something in return.” He looks at her puzzled before sighing in defeat. “Just try to rest, please.” As he reaches the doorway she speaks up. “Kylo?” He hesitates. “Yes?” She looks at his back and continues quietly. “It’s Rey.” Silence falls over them before he switches off the light. “Goodnight Rey.”

—————————


End file.
